Tu Juego
by Fallen Fan
Summary: Deidara es un joven modelo con un alto concepto de sí mismo. Es por eso que no puede aceptar que Itachi lo llame feo y continúe con su vida sin ninguna consecuencia. ¡Pensaba hacerlo cambiar de opinión! [Itachi/Deidara] Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

_–…_ _Feo__–_

Había muchos adjetivos que podrían describir a Deidara y, siendo honestos, muy pocos serían calificados como buenos. Si hiciésemos una lista para definir su personalidad, obligatoriamente deberíamos poner algunos como: histérico, pendenciero, gritón, desidioso, vengativo, sarcástico y otro tanto que, generalmente, serían negativos.

Pero entre todo lo que él era JAMAS, y lo digo enserio, jamás podría considerársele ser alguien feo. Sólo bastaba mirarlo para que permitieras que te insultara y golpeara cuanto le diera la gana pues si un golpe suyo significaba que esa piel de ángel te tocase, bien lo valía.

Es por ello que cuando el hombre que charlaba con él dejó escapar esa palabra de sus labios, para referirse a su bella persona, Deidara sintió que en su estómago había una implosión. Un hoyo negro que se comía toda su luz y luego la escupía en una onda expansiva que más te valía estar muy, muy, lejos.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – Su voz temblaba de una manera bastante tétrica y los que estaban cerca sintieron como su aura maligna pretendía tragárselos.

En ese momento estaban en el aeropuerto de Japón, para ser más específicos, en Tokio, parados a un lado de la banda portaequipaje. Recién bajaban de un vuelo proveniente de Monte Carlo y seguramente ni Deidara ni el hombre que acababa de _insultarlo,_ habrían reparado en la existencia del otro sino hubiese sido por una serie de eventos que los había obligado a incordiar mientras reclamaban su equipaje.

Como ya se mencionó nuestro protagonista era una visión para cualquiera y, con 21 años de vida, siempre asumió que todos le rendirían pleitesía nada más posaran su vista en él. Así que mostrándose notablemente sorprendido, y con tendencias a cometer homicidio, miró fijamente al hombre frente a él.

Aquel sujeto, a lo mucho, le llevaba un par de años. Sus cabellos eran negro azabache y sus ojos, de igual color, lo evaluaban sin sentirse mínimamente intimidado. Deidara frunció los labios al notar que su expresión era una mueca de autosuficientica pétrea.

- ¿Qué? – Su voz profunda y calmada lo desubicó momentáneamente.

- ¿Qué, qué fue lo que dijiste? – Había momentos en los que Deidara sacaba a relucir esos tantos atributos negativos que poseía y los materializaba. Un ejemplo era ese pues, inconscientemente, levantó con lentitud el neceser que cargaba en su mano derecha y lo enarboló como si fuese un cuchillo que pretendía lanzar a una diana.

El joven de ojos negros esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica, casi como si lo retara a tirarle la maletita, y Deidara, aceptando el reto, no pensó en donde estaba parado, lo que hacía ahí o lo que no tenía que hacer; simplemente lanzó el neceser por los aires e interiormente rezó por darle en el rostro a aquel imbécil.

Y entonces, mientras el proyectil estaba por dar de lleno en su blanco, pensó en que, tal vez, estaba de acuerdo con aquel pelinegro impertinente, él ¡ESTABA ESPANTOSO!

· - - - - - - - · - - - - - - - ·

Como ya dijimos Deidara interiormente NO era una belleza y por supuesto NO era perfecto. Más eso era interiormente, puesto que exteriormente bien podía ser confundido con un ángel.

Él era un chico de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y grandes; piel apenas bronceada y con una sonrisa que, sin motivo, tenías que devolver tan pronto vieras. Su voz tenía el tono perfecto y, si bien era explosivo, cuando se comportaba lograba endiosar con su candidez, andar perfecto y modales impecables.

Desde que supo lo que era un IDOL quiso ser uno de ellos y, la verdad, no tuvo que esforzarse mucho. Su tía decía que "_Había nacido para ello_".

Comenzó a modelar para revistas de niños cuando apenas tenía 6 años, después hizo algunos comerciales de televisión, representó la voz de una heroína de anime y con el paso de los años vinieron los perfumes, los catálogos importantes y el modelaje en París. A estas alturas de su vida tenía eventos y pasarelas por todo el mundo; era famoso.

Aquello, por supuesto, le venía de familia pues Kushina, su tía, era una Top Model mundialmente reconocida y aunque, propiamente, no compartían sangre era como si fuesen madre e hijo.

Esa tarde regresaban a Japón tras un Tour por toda Europa, estaban cansados y lo único que querían era llegar a casa y descansar como tenía meses no lo hacían. Pero como, lamentablemente, la prensa no compartía su idea, lo único que les quedaba era fundirse en un mar de gente apretujándose por entrevistarlos, empujones y, si no tenían suerte; jalones de pelo y ropa por parte de algún fan.

Ambos detestaban esas escenas y eran momentos como aquel, cuando estaban completamente agotados, que optaban por medidas de lo más desesperadas. Actualmente usaban el recurrente método del _disfraz_.

Kushina era una mujer efusiva. Así que cuando la moneda que lanzaron al aire giró y cayó dando como resultado cara, no pudo evitar saltar emocionada pues la suerte la había favorecido. Como siempre le había tocado a su sobrino político ir por las maletas y, si las cosas salían mal, hacerla de carnada.

Así fue como Deidara vio su belleza ser opacada por una peluca de cabellos marrones desordenados, unas lentillas de igual color, cejas extra y plastas de plástico que modificaban sus pómulos. También usaba un horrible suéter de triángulos, pantalones de pinzas a la cintura y una pesada montura de los lentes más feos que pudiesen haber elegido.

- ¡Ya!, ya Dei chan – intentó calmar Kushina mientras le acomodaba maternalmente aquella peluca – Verás como la próxima vez me encargaré yo –

El rubio hizo una mueca y se miró lastimeramente al espejo – La verdad, lo dudo – comentó con pesar. A decir verdad creía que la mujer usaba una moneda trucada pues a ella jamás le había tocado disfrazarse.

Unos minutos después se encontró caminando directo a la plancha donde aparecerían las maletas. En aquel lugar ya había un grupo de fotógrafos que, curiosamente, habían logrado colarse. Deidara sintió como le sudaban las manos de sólo imaginarse que llegaran a descubrirlo y segundos después en internet rodaran miles de fotos suyas con aquel vergonzoso aspecto.

- Respira – Se dijo mientras veía como las maletas comenzaban a aparecer –Todo va a salir bien, nadie te va a descubrir, ni tú te atreves a mirarte fijamente con este aspecto, nadie te mirará, no lo harán, no te descubrirán – y mientras repetía el mantra veía las maletas pasar, el tiempo se le hacía eterno.

Y entonces salieron las maletas de Kushina. Un juego de 3 valijas rosas y su neceser, le costó un poco de trabajo, pero las acomodó en el carrito y siguió esperando. Sin parar de contar el equipaje y los segundos.

La ropa y el maquillaje lo estaban haciendo sudar y sabía que no sólo se veía espantoso, ¡se sentía espantoso!, volvió a inhalar, y se atrevió a dejar escapar el aire justo cuando apareció su juego de maletas negras.

Sólo le faltaba aquel maletín que _Tobi_, un insoportable pero con buen gusto fan, le había regalado. Recordaba que en otras circunstancias habría devuelto el presente pero la piel y los detalles del regalo eran tan finos y artísticos que, con un gesto enfadado, tuvo que redactarle un escueto "_gracias por el regalo"_. No que el fuese un tirano con sus fanáticos, pero con personas como Tobi siempre debía andarse con cuidado.

Tan sumido estaba en el mantra que lo ubicaba en otro lugar y lejos del peligro, que casi pierde la oportunidad de tomar el susodicho maletín cuando pasó a su lado. Así que, sorprendido, alargó la mano para tomarlo en el último segundo y con la rápida acción terminó sujetando la mano de una persona que había intentado hacerse con el maletín al mismo tiempo que él.

- ¡Ah! – Deidara se asustó justo cuando sintió que lo tocaban. "_¡Me descubrieron!_" Gritó una voz alarmada en su cerebro y alejó la mano como si el tacto de la otra persona le quemara.

Escuchó un resoplido muy bajo y entonces alzó la mirada, no sin miedo, para encontrarse con un azabache un poco más alto que él mirándolo fijamente

- Di..disculpa – Ni siquiera supo por qué dijo aquello, pero nada más se le vino a la mente. Jamás se había quedado sin palabras.

El otro cambio la evaluación por un gesto neutro, casi despectivo, y Deidara sintió como si lo hubiese inmovilizado con la mirada. Estaba petrificado y lo único que pudo hacer fue ver como el de cabello azabache se giraba con su maletín en la mano.

– O…oy – Se golpeó mentalmente _¿Pero qué le estaba pasando?_ – ¡OYE! Ese es mi maletín – Deidara se recompuso tan rápido como pudo.

El pelinegro se giró casi en cámara lenta y Deidara se volvió a quedar sin aliento cuando encontró por segunda vez sus ojos. Nunca en su vida había visto a una persona tan atractiva y aquello, para alguien como él, era decir bastante.

– No lo creo – El hombre habló lentamente – Esto es mío – alzó el maletín y le mostró un pequeño logo en plata al frente.

– No, es mío – Deidara arrugó el ceño, él por supuesto había visto aquel logo. Esa marca era la razón por la cual había aceptado aquel obsequio. "_Un diseño único y elegante_", como él, eso versaba la nota que llegó acompañada con 100 docenas de rosas al hotel de lujo que compartía con su tía.

- ¿Ocurre algo Itachi? – Un hombre de pelo azul y piel del mismo tono se acercó al joven pelinegro. Era alto y fornido, todo un guardaespaldas.

– No – El recién mencionado negó y evaluó a Deidara por segunda vez. No tardó en dedicarle una mirada de desidia y se dispuso a seguir con su camino.

- ¡Es... – Deidara estuvo a punto de protestar que le robaban sus pertenencias pero el hombre de cabellos azules también le dirigió una mirada extraña y sonrió burlón antes de codear a su compañero.

- No me digas, ¿el truco de la maleta? –

Deidara no entendía a qué se referían – ¡¿A Dónde creen que… – y entonces lo escuchó

– Nunca se había atrevido a hacerlo uno así de feo –

· - - - - - - - · - - - - - - - ·

"_… Feo_"

Y entonces se encontraban ahí, viendo en cámara lenta como el neceser volaba a su destino. Tanta era la práctica de Deidara lanzándole objetos a la gente que le hubiese atinado a Itachi de no ser porque su guardaespaldas apartó de un golpe la maletita al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada peligrosa.

Deidara sintió un escalofrió recorrer por su espalda.

– ¿Ocurre algo? – Un guardia de seguridad se acercó al escuchar el barullo.

– ¡Si, él se quiere…! – Deidara comenzó a quejarse pero rápido aquel guardia lo tomó del brazo para inmovilizarlo - ¡Oye ¿qué te pasa?! -

– ¿Se encuentra usted bien señor Uchiha? – El rubio se indignó cuando el guardia le hizo una reverencia al pelinegro sin soltarlo.

El mencionado simplemente asintió y como si cualquier cosa se giró. Sin mirar al impotente Deidara a quien, sometido, se le resbalaban los lentes por el puente de la nariz.

– ¡Espera!, tú estúpido suéltame – Deidara forcejeó con el guardia de seguridad – No ve que se roba mi maletín, ese maldito ¡OYE TÚ IMBECIL! – El rubio no podía con el guardia y comenzaba a sentir que le ropería el brazo.

Al darse cuenta de que era deliberadamente ignorado, se rindió.

– Señor – El guardia aflojó ligeramente el agarre cuando sintió que Deidara se dejaba de resistir – Muéstreme su identificación –

Y entonces el rubio se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Los curiosos lo miraban, él se veía de lo más ridículo y no podía dar su nombre. Moriría de vergüenza.

– Verá – Deidara rio tontamente dándose cuenta de su situación – Yo, creo que hay un error – al sentirlo relajado el guardia lo liberó pero lo siguió mirando como si fuese un sospechoso de terrorismo.

– Creo que va a tener que acompañarme – le indicó el camino con un gesto de mano y Deidara aguantó la respiración frustrado. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que por más que sonriera o pestañeara el guardia de seguridad estaba determinado a detenerlo ahí hasta obtener una respuesta por su extraña actitud.

– Pero – Al idol jamás le había pasado eso, bueno él jamás había sido feo, jamás le ocurrían esas cosas a la gente bella – es que, mi maletín, yo, él… – Y entonces lo vio, un maletín negro idéntico al que el pelinegro antes se había llevado. Parecía que ya había dado 2 vueltas en la tira - ¡MIRE! – Grito y con rapidez lo tomó – Ve – Lo señaló con una sonrisa nerviosa – mi maletín, es igual al de aquel hombre, fue sólo una confusión y yo, tengo mucha prisa así que, adiós – el rubio lanzó el maletín al carrito, junto con el resto de su equipaje, y salió en una carrera mientras levantaba el neceser de su tía del suelo.

– Es…pere – El guardia de seguridad sólo pudo verle el polvo.

· - - - - - - - · - - - - - - - ·

- ¡No puede ser! – Deidara sentía que el corazón se le salía por la boca cuando decidió que debía detener su carrera. Un aura negra volvió a rodearlo - ¡ARGH! – Gritó con fuerza y varios a su lado lo miraron asustados, alejándose de él al instante – Ese maldito infeliz, ¡Me dijo FEO! – golpeó una columna cercana con enfado.

– Respira Deidara – se dijo segundos después cuando varios guardias de seguridad comenzaban a mirarlo sospechoso – relájate y… sólo relájate, mientras más pronto termine esto mejor –

Ya estaba cerca de la entrada, podía ver a unos fotógrafos rondando la puerta y entonces, volviendo a su actitud de "el mundo no merece mi existencia", inhaló hondo - ¡ES ESA KUSHINA SAMA! – Gritó a todo pulmón señalando a un punto inespecífico y tan pronto lo hizo todos corrieron hacia donde había señalado. Salieron fans y fotógrafos de los baños y hasta de los botes de basura. Incluso se tuvo que sostener del pilar que antes había golpeado pues la marabunta casi lo arrastra consigo.

– Increíble Dei chan, como siempre – Kushina apreció a un lado suyo usando un velo sobre la cabeza y gafas de sol.

– Vámonos por favor – Deidara moría por quitarse ese horrible disfraz.

La mujer simplemente sonrió ante el gesto derrotado de su sobrino.

· - - - - - - - · - - - - - - - ·

Cuando salieron del aeropuerto se encontraron con un Lexus ISC color blanco y un joven pelirrojo recargado en él; claramente esperándolos. El chico miraba su reloj con un gesto serio y por el brillo en sus ojos marrones se veía un poco molesto.

Sin embargo, tan pronto alzó la mirada y se encontró con Kushina cambió el mohín por una afable sonrisa - Kushina san – Saludó y le abrió la puerta trasera del auto, para después ayudarle con las maletas.

- Sasori kun tanto tiempo ¿Cómo has estado? –

- Bien ¿Y usted? – Sonrió y abordó el auto ignorando por completo a Deidara

- ¡Oye tú! – Deidara gruñó mientras peleaba con su propio equipaje – podrías saludarme al menos, si es que no quieres ayudarme –

- ¿Deidara, eres tú? – Sasori lo miró de reojo al tiempo que el modelo entraba al auto – Tardaste mucho –

- Muérete quieres – Deidara se arrancó las plastas de maquillaje y aventó los horribles lentes a la parte trasera del auto al tiempo que se sacaba el suéter y comenzaba a desabrocharse los pantalones.

- Claro – arrastró la palabra observando cómo se desvestía – podrías esperar hasta llegar a casa para hacer eso –

- Arranca – gruñó Deidara, al tiempo que peleaba con la peluca.

Como respuesta Sasori esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa.

· - - - - - - - · - - - - - - - ·

Uchiha Itachi miraba el maletín con un gesto contrariado, dentro había encontrado algo de ropa y papeles. Sus cosas no estaban.

Entonces se sonrió. Al final, ese horrible mocoso no había intentado ligárselo.

_Si era su maletín_

Él era un hombre importante, reconocido en varias partes del mundo y tratado como una especie de celebridad en Japón. Era común que su agenda estuviese repleta de compromisos que no podía retrasar y pocos los momentos en los que se podía relajar.

Había viajado a Mónaco para cerrar un contrato millonario y mañana debía iniciar sus movimientos para, por fin, comenzar con la construcción del centro de rehabilitación infantil que venía planeando desde hace casi 6 meses.

Todos decían que pasaba la mayoría del tiempo presionándose con proyectos y deberes interminables, pero a él le gustaba encargarse de esas cosas, era su hobbie, y salvó hacerse cargo de su hermano o pasar tiempo con su tío político, el resto de las cosas estaban relegadas a un segundo plano.

Era por eso que Kisame le había sugerido, prácticamente obligado, que dejase el maletín con todos sus papeles de trabajo en la sección de carga – "_Es para que te relajes_" –

Bien, sino fuese porque guardaba un electrónico de todos sus documentos y tenía duplicados guardados en otra maleta, en estos momentos estaría todo menos relajado.

Observó el maletín y volvió a sonreír, esta vez sardónico, era increíble que alguien decidiese usar como contraseña para el candado de su equipaje la combinación _1234567_.

Con cuidado desdobló una camisa y la levantó en alto para sacarla del maletín. Después sacó unos shorts bastante pequeños y no pudo hacer otra cosa que fruncir ligeramente el entrecejo.

No sabía por qué había ocupado valiosos segundos de su tiempo intentando visualizar al aguerrido castaño con esas ropas, pero rápidamente decidió que aquello era una pérdida de tiempo; su imaginación no daba para tal horrorosa empresa. Simplemente no podía creer que aquel esperpento de chico se atreviera a vestirse de esa manera _¿Playera provocadora y short que dejaba poco a la imaginación?_, ese ridículo suéter y esos pantalones lo habían impresionado.

_¿Por qué había gritado tanto?_, estaba seguro que no era ni el primero ni el último que lo había llamado feo y, por supuesto, tampoco había mentido.

Dobló la ropa de nueva cuenta y la puso a un lado. No entendía como alguien podía optar por guardar ropa en un maletín, eso era simplemente incorrecto.

"Si me pierdo regrésame con: Deidara Namikaze Teléfono: 01-227-324590"

Leyó en una tarjetita que encontró pegada en un cuero al fondo del maletín.

- Deidara Namikaze – susurró y entonces tocaron a su puerta.

- Pasa – sin ceremonia puso el maletín de lado y miró un chico entrar a su habitación.

- Itachi, ya volviste – frente a él estaba su hermano menor, su cabello era igual de negro que el suyo y sus ojos brillaban de manera especial

- ¿Sasuke dónde estuviste? – Él no era un hermano sobre protector, sin embargo en cuanto llegó le habían dicho que su otouto había pasado todo el fin de semana sin poner un pie en casa y eso le preocupaba.

El menor se encogió de hombros y sonrió sin ser consciente de que lo hacía – en casa de un amigo, se lo dije a Sai –

Itachi entrecerró los ojos – ¿Qué amigo? – al final todo lo relativo a su hermano le preocupaba.

Sasuke volvió a sonreír y eso a Itachi le pareció bastante extraño. A esas alturas su hermanito debería estarle gritando que no tenía derecho a interrogarlo – Sasuke – Llamó alerta – ¿Dónde estuviste? –

- Ya te lo dije, en casa de un amigo – por fin frunció el entrecejo como acostumbraba pero no duró mucho porque volvió al gesto bobo – tengo cosas que hacer – se despidió y dejó completamente descolocado a Itachi.

– Tal vez fue un viaje muy largo y estoy alucinando – se dejó caer en la cama dispuesto a descansar – Mañana llamaré a ese tal… Deidara –


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, seguidores y favoritos =]. Espero que este capítulo les guste y se diviertan leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

En el camino Kushina hizo un par de llamadas. Deidara se mantuvo en silencio rumiando su enfado y Sasori simplemente golpeó los dedos fingiendo tocar un piano en el volante.

Para cuando el pelirrojo estacionó su auto frente a la casa del par de modelos, Kushina saltó del auto lanzando un grito que sonó a algo como "¡Naruto!" y Deidara, aún enfurruñado, negó con la cabeza mientras ayudaba a Sasori a descargar el equipaje.

– ¿Qué tienes? – Sasori tomó una de las maletas que Deidara, mala e infructuosamente, intentaba sacar de la cajuela.

El rubio desistió y recargó su peso contra el auto mientras observaba a su amigo encargarse de todo – Nada – arrugó el ceño pensativo y luego dio una patada en el piso.

Sasori enarcó una ceja – ¿Nada? – soltó sarcástico y como respuesta obtuvo un suspiro de Namikaze

– Es que… me encontré con un idiota en el aeropuerto y no pude darle su merecido –

– Ya deberías estar acostumbrado a que quieran tocarte – respondió el pelirrojo aburrido – aunque con ese disfraz la verdad es que me sorprende que alguien se tomara la molestia de mirarte –

Deidara resopló ante la ironía del comentario – La verdad fue todo lo contrario – se llevó una mano al cabello y jugueteó con sus puntas.

Sasori se mantuvo serio, procesando lo que el rubio acababa de decir, hasta que opto por simplemente no decir nada. _Todo lo contrario _significaba que Deidara estaba enfadado porque no habían querido tocarlo.

– No es que… - el idol arrugó el entrecejo – yo, nunca me había pasado algo… y… no sé. Tampoco me habían insultado así, puede que… fue… lo quiero matar –

Sasori entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a caminar a la casa cargando las maletas de Kushina – Baka – rumió, aburrido porque lo hacía perder el tiempo con sus balbuceos.

– ¡Oye! – Deidara también tomó una maleta y comenzó a jalarla – No me preguntes algo y luego me ignores uhn –

- Es tu culpa por ser desesperante –

Iba a gritarle algo de vuelta cuando vio a un mocoso salir de su casa y pasar a su lado ignorándolo. Parecía perdido en algún limbo de felicidad y caminaba con rapidez como si huyese de algo. Deidara frunció el entrecejo, una persona ignorándolo al día era su cuota máxima.

– ¿Quién era ese? – cuestionó tan pronto entró a casa soltando el equipaje

Sin embargo como respuesta obtuvo un rayo amarillo pegándose a su pecho en un abrazo - ¡Dei! – el autor del apretujón se pegó a su cuerpo como si buscara protección – no te lo tomes a mal pero ¿Cuándo se van? – el idol se descolocó un poco.

Su primo, el rubio hijo de Kushina Uzumaki, acababa de abordarlo en la puerta de la sala.

– ¡NARUTO!, escuché eso tebbane – Kushina parecía un dragón que lanzaba fuego

– ¿Qué pasa? – Deidara sintió la muerte muy cerca puesto que Naruto se había escondido detrás de él y lo usaba como escudo protector de la ira de su madre.

– Me va matar –

– Naruto – Kushina dijo con una voz bastante tétrica - ¿Quién era ese chico? Y ¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo? –

– NADA – el gritó de Naruto se escuchó ahogado mientras Deidara sentía como el menor negaba ferviente detrás suyo

– Nada, ¡NARUTO UZUMAKI! NO LE MIENTAS A TU MADRE – Kushina hizo una pequeña pausa entre cada silaba

– Te lo juro okasan, el teme se tropezó y se me fue encima, no estábamos haciendo nada, fue un accidente pero yo no, jamás te lo juro no se me ocurriría jamás tener algo con ese baka de verdad –

– Naruto – Kushina se llevó una mano a la frente y comenzó a dramatizar como si estuviese llorando – te permito vivir solo, creyendo tus palabras de que puedes vivir sin tu madre pero ¿Qué me encuentro?, te veo a ti con un mocoso desconocido teniendo sexo en mi sala –

– ¡NO! ESO NO ES VERDAD – La voz de Naruto se escuchó horrorizada y Deidara se giró al instante tomando a su primo por los hombros

– ¡¿TENIENDO QUE?! – en ese momento el menor en ese cuarto perdió el color pues Deidara se puso como perro rabioso al escuchar lo que su tía acababa de decir. Ninguno escuchó como Sasori se despedía tras haber dejado todas las maletas dentro de la casa. Aburrido.

Naruto pasó por todos los colores antes de ponerse rojo de la vergüenza – Lo que dice no es cierto. YA DIJE QUE ES UN MALENTENDIDO, SASUKE TEME Y YO NO ESTÁBAMOS HACIENDO NADA –

Deidara tenía un aspecto tétrico que estaba asustando a Naruto mucho más que su madre – Me lo juras – apretó los dedos en los hombros del menor y Naruto asintió ferviente, horrorizado de muerte por la cara que tenía el mayor.

- ¿Sasuke dijiste? – Kushina de pronto dejó de hacer drama y sus sollozos se apagaron - ¿Sasuke Uchiha? – los ojos de la pelirroja brillaron de manera muy extraña

Naruto asintió – Uchiha te…me – hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir como Deidara apretaba más los dedos en su carne – Deidara suéltame –

_¿Uchiha dijo?_

– Naruto ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que eras _amigo_ de Sasuke kun? – La voz de Kushina se suavizó y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa soñadora – De haber sabido que era el hijo de Mikoto chan, no lo… ¿Es Uchiha hijo de Mikoto y Fugaku verdad? –

Naruto asintió, no porque supiera, sino porque deseaba conservar su vida.

Y como respuesta su madre sonrió de manera ansiosa - ¡Ah! Debo llamarla por teléfono, espero que este en Tokio – y sin más desapareció tarareando

Los 2 rubios sintieron como una gota les caía por la frente.

– Dei ¿Me sueltas? – Naruto intentó zafarse de su primo pero como respuesta obtuvo una mirada amenazante - … por favor? –

– Te estoy vigilando Naruto – y sin más se paró para ir a su habitación, sin embargo paró de inmediato – ¿Uchiha dijiste? –

Acababa de recordar que el guardia de seguridad había reverenciado al hombre que lo insultó usando aquel apellido.

Naruto asintió lentamente y dio un paso hacia atrás cuando Deidara gruñó.

A la mañana siguiente Deidara se despertó al escuchar la melodía de su celular sonar. Eran las 8 am y si no fuese porque estaba adormilado hubiese rechazado contestar a aquel que se marcaba como número desconocido.

– Moshi moshi – él era regularmente madrugador, pero el viaje, y en general todo el día anterior, lo dejó molido

– ¿Habló al número de Deidara Namikaze san? – al otro lado de la línea se escuchó la diligente voz de una mujer

– uhn ¿Quién habla? – los ojos azules del rubio se cerraron levemente y sintió el teléfono resbalársele de los dedos

– Muy buenos días Namikaze san, mi nombres es Naomi Yagami asistente del señor Itachi Uchiha. Llamo para informarle que hubo un error en el aeropuerto y tenemos su equipaje –

– ¿Ah sí? – Deidara cerró los ojos y dejó que la voz de la mujer lo arrullara

– …de ser posible me gustaría que nos diese una dirección donde podamos enviarle su equipaje y recoger el del señor Uchiha –

– bueno – el rubio experimentó un breve momento de lucidez – yo no suelo dar mi dirección, no es muy conveniente para mí –

– Entonces, podría proponer un lugar que fuese de su agrado –

– … – Deidara se durmió en la bocina

- ¿Namikaze san?, ¿Señor?... ¿Está usted ahí? –

– ¡Ah sí!, de donde me llama está bien… su oficina es ¿Dónde? –

– Le llamo de Uchiha Corp S.A. en un momento le hago llegar la dirección a su celular. Muchas gracias, lo esperamos en el horario de oficina entre las 9 am y 2 pm –

– Si, si… no hay problema – Deidara escuchó como colgaban en la otra línea y cerró los ojos para descansarlos.

Estaba a punto de caer en el 7mo sueño cuando reaccionó.

– ¡MI MALETÍN! – Gritó incorporándose de un salto

– Ese imbécil – Deidara tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido mientras veía los carros pasar a su lado. De nuevo estaba sentado en el Lexus de Sasori mientras el pelirrojo conducía

– Tú que no sabes conducir – Sasori estaba bastante enojado pues su amigo había desprogramado todo su día al pedirle que lo llevase a Uchiha corp.

– No es necesario que pierda mi tiempo aprendiendo – Deidara agitó sus cabellos rubios con vanidad – Pero ¿Puedes creer que yo tenga que ir por mi maletín cuando fue él quien me lo robó en primer lugar? – acarició con los dedos el cuero de la maleta que, no le pertenecía y, cargaba sobre sus piernas

Sasori entornó los ojos, ya había escuchado la historia hacia unos minutos – Tú aceptaste ir –

El rubio gruñó a modo de respuesta, pero luego sonrió.

– Feo ¡Yo!, ¡Ja!... ya le mostraré a ese idiota quien es feo – Deidara volvió a enroscar su cabello entre sus dedos – en cuanto me mire se va a arrepentir de haberme tratado como lo hizo –

Sasori desvió la mirada ligeramente al atuendo de su amigo y no pudo más que estar de acuerdo. Deidara había elegido algo sobrio pero sexy. Era evidente que el rubio sabía remarcar su belleza usando las prendas adecuadas. Se sintió ligeramente celoso.

– ¿Y, que vas a decirle? –

– Pues – los ojos de Deidara brillaron – voy a hacer que, como todos, me ame en cuanto me mire, voy a fingir interés y cuando crea que me tiene – agitó su pelo por tercera vez – le voy a soltar la verdad y se va a dar cuenta de que lo arruinó conmigo por insultarme… lo haré sentir como el completo baka que es – esbozó una sonrisa diabólica.

– Claro – Sasori se mostró nuevamente aburrido – Entonces le vas a decir que eras tú el que estaba disfrazado. Creía que no querías que nadie supiera nunca que te podías llegar a ver así – soltó el comentario al aire, como quien no quiere la cosa y a Deidara se le congeló la sonrisa.

– ¿Qué? –

– Que creía que no quer… -

– ¡Te escuché! – Deidara se hizo bolita en el asiento del copiloto

– Mira Dei mejor entra a ese lugar, recoge tu maletín y regresas al auto, olvídate de hacer que el mundo entero caiga a tus pies y todo eso – Sasori no soportaba la idea de tener a Deidara coqueteando con un cualquiera

– Pero yo quiero humillarlo… él me dijo FEO, a mi FEO – El rubio hizo un berrinche como si fuese un niño pequeño

– Olvídalo –

– ¡No! – Deidara negó enfurruñado – Quiero que se arrepienta por despreciarme –

Sasori volvió a entornar los ojos – Pues vuelve a disfrazarte, a lo mucho vas a lograr que se trague sus palabras cuando tenga que aceptar que no querías conquistarlo, lanzándole tus maletas al rostro, sino tener tu equipaje –

Deidara cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho meditándolo. Detestaba a ese maldito pelinegro prepotente.

Sin embargo ahí estaba, sentado en la salita de espera enfadado porque el pelinegro prepotente no se dignaba a atenderlo.

En cuanto llegó al lugar todo el mundo comenzó a mirarlo como si fuese algún tipo de aparición, pero para su desgracia ninguno lo hacía porque creyese que era lo más hermoso que había visto, sino porque era lo suficientemente feo como para que algunos creyesen que estaba enfermo o algo así.

Uchiha Corp. era, al fin y al cabo, una empresa farmacéutica, así que en la recepción lo habían creído un sujeto de productos de prueba y antes de que preguntase lo mandaron directamente al área de test.

Subió y bajó escalones rumiando su enojo, se sintió aún más irritado cuando le llegó el mensaje de Sasori diciéndole que se había tardado mucho y que ya no lo esperaría; y para colmo, cuando intentó llamarle para que no lo dejase se le agotó la batería.

– Baka, Baka, Baka… – Deidara no dejaba de repetir en voz baja mientras su aura negra volvía a amenazar con tragarse todo a su alrededor

La secretaria del tal Itachi le había dicho que esperara unos minutos si deseaba hablar con el pelinegro, pero la verdad es que llevaba horas y felices días ahí sentado, sentía que ya no podía más. Tenía hambre, se sentía acalorado, agobiado, cansado, exasperado, desesperado, lo mataría, seguro que lo haría.

Además mientras estaba ahí había tenido tiempo de meditar y ahora recordaba a Sasuke Uchiha y no le gustaba. No importaba que su tía Kushina se llevase de maravilla con la famosa diseñadora Mikoto, no importaba que a él le agradase la mujer también, no podía aceptar a ningún idiota intentando pretender con Naruto, fuese hijo de quien fuese.

El gesto del rubio pasó a ser uno mucho más maniático y la gente que lo miraba disimuladamente volvió rápido a sus quehaceres.

Por supuesto no había muchos Uchiha, así que seguro que al idiota que vería ahora tenía relación con el mocoso. Ahora entendía porque no le había gustado y eso que sólo lo vio unos segundos.

– Debe ser igual de imbécil que el tal Itachi – rumió

– Ehh, Namikaze san – Una mujer de cabellos largos y azulados intentó llamar su atención con un gesto nervioso. Aquella era Naomi – El señor Uchiha ya puede recibirlo –

Deidara bufó y se paró de un solo movimiento – por fin… – intentó decirlo en tono bajó pero le fue imposible

- Po…por quí – Naomi le señaló el camino a una puerta grande de roble pero el rubio la ignoró.

Deidara abrió la puerta del despacho de Itachi Uchiha sin ceremonia. El lugar era amplio, elegante y tenía un enorme ventanal a sus espaldas. Al rubio le agrado e interiormente aceptó que el pelinegro tenia buen gusto, pero no pensaba exteriorizarlo.

- Buenas tardes Namikaze san – Itachi omitió la forma tan intempestiva en la que se abrió la puerta.

- ¡Buenas! – Ironizó el rubio – Eran buenas hace 2 horas, cuando llegué y suponía que me entendería rápido y no me tendría esperando por un error que evidentemente no fue mío – Deidara no sabía que era lo que tenía ese hombre que lo sacaba de quicio. Tal vez era la tranquilidad con la que se tomaba su presencia, como si fuese cualquiera.

Itachi lo miró unos instantes, debía aceptar que aquello fue gracioso – Vaya – exclamó con suavidad – Tenía entendido que mi asistente ya le había entregado sus efectos, no era necesario que solicitara una cita conmigo –

- ¿Ah no? – Deidara apretó los puños. _Respira_, se dijo mentalmente.

Itachi intentó no sonreír pero no pudo evitarlo, a leguas se notaba que el castaño frente a él explotaría.

El día anterior se había comunicado con su asistente para que le informase al chico que tenía su maletín, pensó en adjuntar una pequeña nota de disculpa pero simplemente se le olvidó. La rutina había sido normal, sin embargo no se esperó que Naomi le avisara que el castaño pedía una audiencia con él y a pesar de que tenía la agenda apretada le indicó que lo recibiría.

Eso había sido hace 2 horas, aceptaba su culpa, pero la verdad es que no encontraba nada relevante que él pudiese intercambiar con el castaño. Es más, si no fuese porque era mínimamente educado, de buena gana hubiese rechazado hacerlo pasar a su despacho.

Pero, bueno, el castaño ya estaba ahí y se veía igual de horrible que el día anterior. Tal vez sus ojos tenían un brillo un poco más maniático, pero, si obviaba eso, podía decir que hasta era gracioso.

– No podría ocurrírsele, no sé, disculparse por robarme mi maletín – Deidara continuó con la presión que ejercía en la palma de su mano.

– Fue un malentendido, no veo porque debería de disculparme – Itachi respondió plano y llano.

– ¡Malentendido!, me lo arrebató de las manos y me dejó con el guardia de seguridad como si yo fuese algún tipo de loco – el chico intentó contener la furia en sus palabras, pero estaba fallando estrepitosamente.

– Me lanzó su equipaje – Itachi comenzaba a verle la diversión al asunto, era el momento de relax que necesitaba

– ¡ME INSULTO! –

– No recuerdo haber… –

– ¡ME DIJO FEO! – Deidara lo apuntó sin recato directo entre los ojos

– Y eso es mentira porque… – El pelinegro lo susurró pero con toda la intención de que su acompañante lo escuchara

Deidara rabió y apretó el aza del maletín que cargaba. Esta vez sí le atinaría y lo mataría.

– Si lanza eso – Itachi se mostró muy calmado – seguridad lo sacará del edificio directo a la estación de policías y no voy a interferir –

– No… - El rubio se reprimió - ¡Exijo que se disculpe conmigo! –

Los ojos azules del rubio, tras sus lentillas marrones, se fijaron directo con las pupilas negras del otro en la habitación. Si las miradas mataran Itachi hubiese caído fulminado al instante.

Y los segundos pasaron hasta que el dueño de la habitación alzó las manos en son de paz y sonrió de lado, un poco irónico – Está bien, me disculpo por haber tomado tu maletín –

– Y por… - Deidara presionó

– por ser extremadamente honesto –

- ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! – Deidara alzó de nueva cuenta el maletín, poco le importaba ir a parar a comisaria

– Discúlpa por llamarte feo – Itachi no podía dejar de sonreír, aquello era mortalmente hilarante

– Bien – el idol puso ambas manos a sus costados, ahora sentía un peso menos

– ¿Algo más belleza? – el pelinegro lo miró borrando la sonrisa pero claramente se seguía burlando. ¿Cómo alguien podía fastidiarlo usando esa expresión de nada?, era un misterio.

Deidara estuvo a punto de protestar cuando se vio interrumpido por un fuerte rugido de su estómago. Moría de hambre, Sasori se había ido a casa y él no cargaba nada consigo más que su celular sin batería y el maletín.

– Si – Deidara entrecerró los ojos – me llevarás a comer porque tengo hambre, y así aprovechas el tiempo para disculparte como es debido –

Como respuesta Itachi alzó una ceja.


	3. Chapter 3

Como dije antes ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! ^_^. No he podido responder porque tiene tanto que no uso este sitio que ya me volví obsoleta, pero quiero que sepan que todos y cada uno de ellos es apreciado y me hacen sentir estupendo. Gracias.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

El sol estaba en su esplendor cuando Deidara, con un gesto de enfado y vergüenza, salió de Uchiha Corp.

El rubio, actualmente castaño, se hubiese dejado morir en la calle de no haber sido porque lo que más quería era que todos dejasen de mirarlo y la vía pública no era un lugar poco transitado.

Se odiaba, lo odiaba, necesitaba meterse en una caja y mandarse a un punto inespecífico de un país en otro continente, todo porque Itachi Uchiha iba a rellenar todos los "_A mí nunca…_" que él pudiera decir.

Primero "_A mí nunca me habían dicho feo_" y ahora "_A mí nunca me rechazaron una cita_".

Sí, lo había rechazado y lo entendía pero a la vez no lo hacía. Es decir: Uchiha debió de aceptar llevarlo a comer, Deidara se lo pedía y él no le ordenaba a cualquiera que lo invitara a comer.

_No a cualquiera_

Sin embargo el pelinegro le había lanzado un gesto de incredulidad y luego le soltó un suave, pero firme, – "No" –

_¡¿Cómo que NO?!_

- "…, puedo pagarte una comida, pero me temo que no tengo más tiempo para perderlo contigo"-

_¿Perder el tiempo dijo?, ¡Con él!... ¡CON DEIDARA NAMIKAZE!_

En ese momento el rostro del modelo perdió color y luego, poco a poco, su tez fue adquiriendo un notorio granate. Se acababa de dar cuenta que le había propuesto al insoportable hombre frente a él una cita, de una manera bastante descarada, y Uchiha simplemente se había negado.

_¡Perder el tiempo!_

No supo por qué pero se quedó callado. Se sintió diminuto y, humillado, se dio la vuelta para salir del despacho del pelinegro, sin despedirse o hacer un sólo gesto.

De eso ya habían pasado unos 20 minutos y Deidara caminaba por la calle intentando encontrar el rumbo a su casa. La ropa que usaba era un poco holgada para su menudo cuerpo y los zapatos incomodaban ligeramente sus talones, sin embargo iba sumido en sus tortuosos pensamientos.

- ¡AHH DEIDARA QUE ESTÚPIDO ERES! – el rubio se golpeó repetidamente la frente con la palma de la mano hasta que la dejó cubrir sus ojos en un gesto de pesar – No puedo creer que yo… - apartó la mano y negó frenéticamente – No me importa – se intentó auto convencer.

Antes se había sentido avergonzado pero ahora estaba enfadado.

Por todas las maneras posibles intentaba convencerse de que la razón de su enojo se debía al simple hecho de que Uchiha lo insultara y no se disculpara. Pues si no era eso le quedaba la horrible idea de que él se había deslumbrado por el pelinegro.

Pensar en que la razón de su malestar era como Itachi lo ignoraba y hacia menos con cada una de sus palabras era mortificante.

No, él no necesitaba con desesperación llamar la atención del pelinegro, no quería una cita con él y sobre todo no sentía una especie de _crush_. Todo había sido un conjunto de sucesos extraños que lo habían llevado hasta ese momento: Tener hambre, estar perdido y no traer ni un centavo encima.

Deidara Namikaze pensaba lanzarse a los automóviles antes de aceptar que lo que había comenzado como un día de venganza, se había convertido en él sintiéndose un idiota. Peor, saber que apenas pasaban minutos tras el mediodía.

El estómago le volvió a rugir, tenía hambre y para colmo paseaba por la zona restaurantera en el centro de la ciudad. Estaba seguro de que si fuese Deidara, el bello modelo, no tendría ni el más mínimo problema en entrar a cualquiera de esos restaurantes para saciarse sin pagar. Pero como en esos momentos era un ser humano cualquiera, lo único que podía hacer era embriagarse de los aromas y hacerse a la idea que comería hasta que lograse llegar a casa.

A ese ritmo aproximadamente en una hora o dos.

Pasó frente a su lugar favorito y no pudo evitar detenerse a observar a los comensales a través del ventanal. Hacia bastante tiempo que no lo visitaba, desde que cumplió los 4 años si mal no recordaba. Suspiró y cerró los ojos. No le gustaba pensar en las razones por las cuales dejó de ir. Negó levemente y pasó la mano por los cabellos castaños de su peluca – qué más da – se susurró y comenzó a jalar para zafársela.

Pero en ese momento ocurrió una de esas cosas extraordinarias que sólo te pasan cuando no las esperas. Pues mientras, distraído, se peleaba con uno de los pasadores que fijaban la peluca a su cabeza dio un par de pasos y chocó contra "algo". Una persona para ser más específicos, y no cualquier persona, no, Deidara acababa de golpearse la nariz contra la barbilla de Itachi Uchiha.

El idol se soltó la cabeza para sobarse la nariz al tiempo que se quejaba ligeramente. Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta contra quién había chocado abrió los ojos de par en par y comenzó a rezar por no estar sonrojado.

¡Tenía 21 años, por Kami! eso de avergonzarse como adolescente ya no debía ocurrirle.

- Ah…a… ar… - No supo que decir, simplemente esperó que la mano que llevó a su nariz cubriera todo su rostro. Encontró la mirada con el pelinegro y entonces fue oficial: estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Itachi también se llevó la mano a la cara, acariciándose la barbilla con suavidad, y cuando bajó la mirada para ver al atacante se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse con el castaño.

¿Coincidencia o Deidara Namikaze era un acosador? El chico había usado, en menos de 24 horas, las 2 técnicas más comunes que la gente usaba cuando quería tener una conversación "por casualidad" con él.

El rostro del Uchiha fue inexpresivo. Incluso cuando volvió a ver el sonrojo inundando aquellas mejillas y, por segunda vez, pensó que aquella reacción resultaba un tanto adorable en el joven frente a él.

- a… adiós –Deidara entró en pánico cuando se dio cuenta de su horrible estado. Las manos le cosquilleaban, sentía el corazón latirle rápidamente y su cerebro no podía procesar otra palabra aparte de "huye". E Itachi no hizo nada para detenerlo sólo lo vio caminar para ir a chocar contra Kisame, que venía unos metros tras él.

- ¡AH! – Esta vez Deidara casi se va de espaldas y hubiese caído al suelo sino fuera porque el guardaespaldas lo tomó de la mano.

– ¿Estas bien? – Kisame lo examinó - ¡Oye!, yo te conozco ¿no es así? –

Deidara pensó que quería que el viento azotara fuerte y lo llevase volando

– Es el del aeropuerto – Itachi informó sin interés

Entonces el rubio reaccionó – Es Deidara Namikaze y – jaló la mano bruscamente para que Kisame lo soltara – estoy bien gracias, o estaba antes de volverme a topar contigo – miró al Uchiha con rencor

Itachi lo ignoró, otra vez como si no fuese con él, y comenzó a caminar para entrar al restaurante

Deidara frunció el ceño – Cosas más importantes que hacer – rumió por lo bajo y se giró para también seguir por su camino – que perder el tiempo conmigo –

Kisame alcanzó a escucharlo y se contrarió. El chico parecía verdaderamente desorientado – ¿De verdad estás bien? – externó preocupado.

– Si – el modelo contestó brusco, sin embargo pudo sentir como el estómago le volvió a rugir. Así que suspiró, miró de reojo a Uchiha y vio que ya estaba lejos por varios metros, a pasos de la puerta del restaurante. Y entonces se lo pensó mejor – Yo – hizo un gesto derrotado y asegurándose de que el empresario no lo viese soltó el aire con pesar antes de mirar al guardaespaldas a los ojos – necesito que me preste su celular –

Kisame lo cuestionó con la mirada.

– Mi casa queda lejos y necesito que un amigo venga por mí –

El peliazul lo evaluó. Se notaba que pensaba que Deidara era una especie de ladrón psicópata pero también se veía bastante seguro de que si el pequeño castaño intentaba algo no le tomaría ni 2 segundos hacerlo trisas contra el pavimento.

Naomi, la secretaria, se había encargado de informarle de los berridos que el chico había vociferado en el despacho de Itachi antes de salir como bólido – Toma – le extendió el pequeño aparatito, sintiéndose un poco culpable por la actitud de su amigo, e incluso porque parte del malentendido había sido su culpa.

Deidara le respondió el gesto con una sonrisa.

Para Kisame, inexplicablemente, el chico frente suyo brilló de una manera encantadora y a pesar de lo feo que era se sintió ligeramente cautivado. Esa sonrisa brotaba candidez pura y no supo cómo fue que pasó pero saltó en su lugar.

– Aah llama – le ordenó girando el rostro a otro lado y un imperceptible rubor le cubrió las mejillas

Deidara ladeo la cabeza un par de grados y comenzó a marcar a Sasori, ajeno a los gestos avergonzados de su interlocutor.

- _Moshi moshi_ - al otro lado del teléfono Deidara pudo escuchar la voz monótona de Sasori y varios golpeteos

- ¡Tú! – Gritó exaltado, pero al darse cuenta que estaba muy cerca de Kisame y podía escucharlo suavizó la voz - ¿Por qué me dejaste? –

Los golpeteos cesaron -_ … disculpe pero ¿Quién habla?_ –

- ¿Quién crees?, ¿A cuántas personas has dejado últimamente? –

El silencio al otro lado del teléfono lo dijo bastante.

– Deidara – respondió a su propia pregunta con tono cansino.

– _ Ah_ – los golpeteos volvieron a resonar – _¿Qué quieres?_ –

– ¿Cómo que qué quiero?, me abandonaste a mitad de Tokio, ven por mí –

–_ Toma un taxi_ –

– Sabes que no puedo subir a un taxi ¿Y si me secuestran? –

–_ No digas tonterías_ –

– no son tonterías, ya pasó una vez y no quiero… -

–_ Pues no puedo ir_ – interrumpió el pelirrojo antes de escuchar otra de las grandes aventuras de su compañero – _estoy ocupado_ –

– ¿Y en qué?, no puedes decir eso tienes que venir por mí – casi exigió el rubio

– _Deidara_ – Sasori arrastró su nombre de manera peligrosa e irritada –_ no me fastidies_ –

– Pero – el rubio suavizó la voz y al otro lado del auricular escuchó a su amigo suspirar – Sasori danna – suplicó derrotando a su amigo.

– _¿Dónde estás?_ –

– Frente al Shintai –

Sasori gruñó – voy por ti, espérame en una hora –

- ¿QUÉ?, ¡Una hora! – Deidara se exaltó, pero al no obtener respuesta de su senpai, desde el otro lado del teléfono, dejó caer la cabeza derrotado – está bien –

– _Más te vale estar en la puerta cuando pase porque no me bajaré del auto a buscarte_ – Deidara estuvo a punto de contestar algo, pero el pelirrojo ya había colgado.

A veces Sasori podía ser un amigo muy malo.

– Toma – Deidara se giró para encarar a Kisame, que desde lejos lo veía curioso – Muchas gracias – y de nuevo le dedicó una de sus sonrisas sinceras, aquellas que eran mucho más bellas que las que usaba para los carteles en los que era idolatrado por las masas. Kushina decía que era ese gesto el que necesitaba para salir en más portadas de revista, sin embargo esa expresión era involuntaria e incontrolable para él, ni siquiera lo notaba.

– De nada – el hombre tomó su celular y se lo guardó de vuelta en el pantalón con rapidez. Extrañamente el corazón le había dado un vuelco.

A lo lejos Itachi los miraba. Había esperado que Kisame fuese detrás de él y al no notarlo se giró para toparse también con la expresión de agradecimiento y pena que Deidara le dedicaba a su amigo y guardaespaldas.

Siguió sin hacer un solo gesto pero a él también le agradó aquella expresión y sintió un calorcito en la punta de los dedos. De ahí no dejó de mirarlo pues a pesar de que le parecía que era vulgar, hasta para hablar por teléfono, su rostro era verdaderamente expresivo. Bastante contrario al suyo.

Sintió vibrar su teléfono y pronto escuchó la melodía de su celular al recibir una llamada. Miró la pantalla para identificar al emisor y sus ojos reflejaron irritación al reconocer el número.

– Itachi – dijo en cuanto dio al botó de contestar, cortes pero para nada feliz.

No pudo escuchar la conversación que el castaño sostenía con su interlocutor pues tenía que atender su llamada, sin embargo, no se perdió ni una sola de sus facciones y para cuando cortó la comunicación alcanzó a escucharle decir a Kisame que esperaría durante una hora a la persona que vendría por él.

Sonrió ante la idea que cruzó por su brillante cabeza y a pasar de que él no solía actuar de esa manera, se sintió impulsado por un deseo desconocido.

- Namikaze – dio un par de pasos hacia el idol y le gustó cuando los ojos castaños se fijaron en él - ¿Aún te apetece comer? –

Deidara no pudo evitar que la sorpresa que le causaba aquella pregunta se reflejara en su rostro.

– Mi cita se atrasará, así que podemos esperar juntos –

_Su cita_, la sonrisa boba que se quiso formar en el rostro de Deidara se esfumó antes de siquiera existir

– Sígueme – Itahi ordenó, y si no fuese porque Deidara moría de hambre se habría negado a ir detrás de él. O eso fue con lo que intentó convencerse antes de seguirlo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Kisame se quedó afuera, verdaderamente confundido por el inusual comportamiento de Itachi y el vendaval de emociones que desprendió Deidara.

Él sabía que su amigo tenía una cita de negocios y que se las tomaba muy enserio. Si alguien le llamaba para cancelar o modificar la hora Itachi siempre se negaba tajante, eso, más el hecho de que el pelinegro tampoco tomaba la iniciativa de compartir la mesa con alguien, que no fuese de su familia, por el puro placer de ser sociable.

Desde su punto de vista fue muy extraño.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! ^_^, lecturas, follow, visitas y apoyo. Soy fantásticos. Espero les guste el capítulo y no parezca que cada vez se pone más extraño.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Entraron al restaurante guiados por un diligente mesero que se deshacía por atender a Itachi y había osado a mirar por encima del hombro a Deidara.

A esas alturas del día el rubio ya debía de haberse acostumbrado a ese tipo de miradas, pero siendo él quien era, le resultaba imposible. Así que le dirigió una mirada matadora al camarero y lo golpeó intencionalmente con el respaldo de la silla justo cuando pasó a un lado suyo.

– ¡Oh! Disculpe – ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse porque aquello sonara falso

Itachi lo observó detenidamente. Otra vez preguntándose cómo podía alguien tan vulgar llamar su atención y la única respuesta que encontraba era lo irreverente de la situación. Tenía varias dudas respecto del castaño.

Llevó ambas manos a la altura de su barbilla y se recargó en ellas pensando en cuál sería la manera correcta de actuar ahora que compartía la mesa con un osado acosador. Cosa que, curiosamente, no le molestaba.

– ¿Qué tanto me miras? – Deidara arrugó el entrecejo – uhn –

Pero Itachi no respondió y eso causó que los nervios del modelo se dispararan. Para calmarse inhaló hondo, disimuladamente, y jugueteo las manos debajo de la mesa. Estaba a punto de protestar y gruñir justo cuando el mesero se presentó para tomar su orden.

Itachi ordenó un plato ligero con un nombre extravagante y Deidara lo fulminó con la mirada pues no se vería bien pidiendo las grandes cantidades de comida que deseaba ingerir. Así que tuvo que conformarse con algo de salmón y pensar que en cuanto estuviese en su casa se atragantaría.

El hombre se fue y pasaron un largo minuto en silencio antes de que volviera y les sirviera vino.

Deidara tomaba un par de traguitos mientras miraba disimuladamente al pelinegro frente a él, la situación no era cómoda. Y esas situaciones, de nuevo, no eran a las que estaba acostumbrado.

En la mesa, generalmente, se encontraba siendo adulado o escuchando palabras que pretendían impresionarlo. Pero Itachi no decía nada, estaba tan sumido en su mundo, ignorándolo, que no sabía cómo debía actuar. Era verdad, le molestó que lo mirara cómo si quisiera descifrarlo pero le molestaba, aún más, el hecho de que no lo notara.

Se aclaró la garganta con suavidad – ¿Cuándo llegará tu cita? – Preguntó firme pero con tono desinteresado, intentando disimular que aquella idea lo atormentaba y sentía apatía por aquella desconocida persona.

Los de Itachi brillaron con una especie de diversión antes de contestarle – será en cincuenta minutos - no observó su reloj y por su actitud, Deidara sintió que Uchiha parecía tener el control del tiempo.

– Ah – Deidara regresó la mirada a la copa, si comía con la suficiente lentitud podría conocerle. Un largo silencio los acompañó hasta que decidió romperlo – Y, ¿Cómo es? –

Pudo ver como su interlocutor formó una sonrisa ligera en sus labios – ¿Cómo es? –

– Tu... Tu cita – Deidara giró el rostro avergonzado por aquella sonrisa, no se dio cuenta que aquel fue un gesto burlón.

– Pues, no creo que sea relevante para ti saberlo – Contestó el pelinegro y él volvió la mirada inmediatamente. Le había dado un muy amable no te importa, rabió.

– Bien – gruñó – Tienes razón, no me importa – pero la verdad es que se retorcía por dentro.

Itachi alzó una ceja – Debo gustarte mucho – comentó como si nada dándole un trago a su copa de vino.

Deidara abrió los ojos a no más poder y se atragantó con su saliva – ¿Qué? – su tono fue alarmado y al encontrar sus ojos deseó no haberlo hecho pues tuvo que desviarse al instante, lo odiaba – Te detesto – soltó con un gruñido y después de acopiar valor volvió a mirarlo – No te confundas Uchiha, sólo no estoy acostumbrado al silencio en la mesa – aquello era verdad pura, después de todo vivía con Naruto y Kushina – sólo quería hacer platica –

– No creo que no te importe, pero – agregó al ver que su acompañante pretendía protestar – fingiré que te creo, al igual que finjo que no eres un acosador –

Deidara lo observó fijamente, confundido y después de procesar la información golpeó la mesa en un gesto de indignación – NO SOY UN ACOSADOR – soltó más fuerte de lo que pretendía y en consecuencia algunos de los comensales lo miraron como si debiesen sacarlo del lugar.

Itachi sólo se hizo un poco hacia atrás pues Deidara tenía, esta vez, un cuchillo en mano y no se fiaba. La verdad era que el gesto ofendido del castaño valía la pena.

El modelo al notar su exabrupto respiró hondo y tomó su servilleta para pasarla con propiedad sobre sus labios. Ahora recordaba que debía mantener la compostura ante todo, aunque quisiera matar al hombre frente a él – Uchiha – llamó con tono de voz modulada – parece que no recuerdas que fuiste tú quien robó mi maleta, chocó conmigo – en ese momento Itachi soltó un inocente ¿yo? y Deidara lo fulminó con la mirada – y has sido tu quien me invitó a comer. Podría pensar que tú eres el acosador –

Incluso él se habría reído de sus últimas palabras pero no lo hizo. Uchiha no necesitaba acosar a nadie para que lo mirara, a él menos que a cualquier persona en el mundo.

Itachi lo observo saboreando el calmado y serio tono de voz que ocupó para decir aquel chiste. Le agradó y por eso le regaló una sonrisa leve.

El más joven sostuvo un gesto neutro y que pretendía ser indignado. No quería que se notara lo feliz y bobo que le puso aquel gesto; y se tranquilizó porque fue en ese momento que apareció el mesero con su comida.

– Y, ¿A qué te dedicas? – Le preguntó Itachi justo cuando el mesero los abandonó.

Deidara frunció los labios por el cambio de conversación, pensaba que Uchiha debía disculparse de nueva cuenta. Creer que _él_, entre todas las personas, era un acosador era una afrenta. Pero no tardó indignado mucho tiempo pues pronto se alarmó al darse cuenta de que no sabía a qué se dedicaba.

Modelo era una respuesta risible con ese aspecto – Ah – llevó su copa hasta su boca para ganar tiempo y tras pensar lo único que se le ocurrió fue mencionar su hobbie – soy artista –

– Artista – Itachi se recargó en la silla curioso – y ¿de qué tipo?, tu nombre no me es conocido – le informó sutil.

Deidara arrugó el entrecejo – no soy muy conocido – gruñó – no me dedico mucho a ello –

– ¿Cómo? – al pelinegro le resultaba extraño. Deidara no parecía ser alguien adinerado o educado correctamente, pero el maletín que los había hecho incordiar no era un artículo barato. La verdad era muy caro, tanto como un auto deportivo último modelo.

– No me dedico a ser reconocido, es arte, el arte no debe tener fines comerciales – se dio un deje de importancia – eso lo hace vulgar –

Su interlocutor elevó las cejas – Me suena a palabras de alguien que no vende mucho por ser malo –

Deidara apretó la servilleta. Él de verdad era artista y, también, no vendía mucho. Nunca había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo, regalaba sus esculturas bajo un seudónimo o de manera anónima.

Detestaba pensar que sus obras perderían valor artístico si la gente supiera que él las hacía, todos establecerían su valor respecto a quién era y no por qué tan buenas eran sus creaciones. A él le gustaba ir a las exposiciones y escuchar los elogios y criticas sinceras.

– No creo que un empresario petulante como tú pueda entenderlo – replicó con dignidad.

Itachi ignoró el insulto – ¿Qué tipo de arte? – llevó su copa a sus labios.

– Esculturas, pinturas – Deidara se emocionó – de todo – Antes Sasori le decía que se le atrofiarían los sentidos si seguía rodeado de tanta basura mediática pero, aparentemente, no fue así – soy muy bueno – soltó arrogante.

Deidara tenía la idea de que tan pronto fuese lo suficiente mayor como para tener que abandonar las pasarelas usaría todo su tiempo en hacer esculturas y moriría haciéndolas.

Itachi asintió ligeramente. Ahora entendía por qué el castaño era una persona desalineada y visualmente extraña. Artista decía. Sin embargo aún le quedaba la duda de saber de dónde provenía aquel dinero si no comercializaba con el arte. Tal vez era hijo de alguien adinerado.

Deidara se daba cuenta que Itachi lo estaba analizando así que sonrió levemente, sintiéndose satisfecho por haber logrado llamar la atención de su compañero de mesa. Lo estaba disfrutando mucho.

- ¿Y tú? – apartó la copa de vino que tomaba – Específicamente a qué te dedicas – ahora era su turno de averiguar todo lo que podía de aquel Uchiha.

E Itachi fue muy amable al responder. Le explicó que era el CEO de la empresa que anteriormente había visitado, uno de los laboratorios más importantes dentro del campo farmacéutico en Japón y parte del mundo.

El modelo lo escuchó atentamente e irremediablemente se perdió en sus palabras. No sabía si estaba babeando o no, pero creía lo más probable era lo primero. Pues a cada cosa que Itachi decía Deidara se daba cuenta que, sobrepasando ese exterior despampanante, el joven empresario parecía un apersona bastante modesta e interesada en el resto del mundo. Era alguien impresionante.

– Itachi san – Una voz interrumpió la plática del mencionado y tanto él como Deidara volvieron de su absorbente conversación.

El artista pudo ver como el semblante de Itachi se mostraba serio y al girarse se encontró con una persona que se le hacían ligeramente conocida.

– Orochimaru – Uchiha se levantó y saludo con una ligera reverencia.

– Disculpa la tardanza, me surgió un imprevisto. No sabes el gusto que me dio que no cancelaras la cita debido a ello – el que respondía al nombre de Orochimaru le dedicó una disculpa casi melosa.

– Tengo interés en esto – Contestó secamente Itachi y le indicó que se sentase – aunque como entenderás quiero terminar pronto porque también tengo otras cosas que hacer –

– Claro – Orochimaru sonrió levemente y se sentó al tiempo que con un gesto de mano le pedía al mesero que le trajera una copa a él también – Buenas tardes, soy Orochimaru, mucho gusto –

Deidara estaba perdido en lo que ocurría. Primero porque no lograba identificar al hombre y después porque se acababa de dar cuenta que la cita de Itachi era de negocios. Era por ello que se había reído de él.

- uhn Deidara, mucho gusto igualmente – lo reverenció ligeramente. Se sentía, otra vez, avergonzado y fuera de lugar. Más cuando, sin decir otra palabra el recién llegado e Itachi comenzaran a hablar de negocios.

Aparentemente la compañía de los Uchiha pretendía remodelar y ampliar un centro de rehabilitación infantil a las afueras de Tokio y la empresa de Orochimaru, encargada de crear tecnología para el rubro, estaba inmiscuida en el proyecto aportando un 50% de la inversión.

– Entonces – Orochimaru desvió la mirada de Itachi justo cuando éste comenzó a hacerle preguntas sobre un retraso en la agenda a causa suya – ¿A qué debemos su presencia Deidara san?, ¿Es acaso tu nuevo asistente? – les pregunto a ambos, primero al castaño y luego al pelinegro.

Deidara que había estado perdido en aquella plática, interesante a momentos, brincó al escuchar su nombre.

– No – respondió serio Uchiha.

– ¿Entonces?, ¿es el nuevo diseñador? – Orochimaru lo evaluó y lo último lo dijo como un chiste. La mayoría de los diseñadores eran personas visualmente atrayentes.

– No – repitió Itachi – aún no tengo a los candidatos, y respecto a los retrasos en la entrega del material… –

– ¿Entonces Deidara san?, la verdad es que me intrigas – Ciertamente Orochimaru pretendía fastidiar a Itachi, eso era evidente.

El modelo observó a Uchiha de reojo y notando como el pelinegro simplemente optó por dejar hacer al otro empresario miró a Orochimaru a los ojos, perfectamente notó el tono de burla cuando lo llamó "el nuevo diseñador".

– Tengo absolutamente nada que ver con el asunto, pero si le preocupa mi presencia puedo retirarme en este momento, no es de mi in…-

– No, no, Deidara no te ofendas, simplemente me causaste curiosidad porque Itachi san no es del tipo de personas que tengan conversaciones sin motivo, así que supuse que debías tener una opinión sobre el tema –

– Para nada – el castaño acabó su copa – la verdad es que me parece una actividad muy interesante y noble la que realizan pero no alcanzo a entender la mayoría de sus asuntos –

– Deidara es artista – zanjó Itachi. Se daba cuenta que su primer compañero de mesa estaba a la defensiva y, aunque él tenía el suficiente sentido del humor para soportar que lo amenazasen con golpearlo, no podía permitir que Orochimaru dijera algo que molestara al castaño y se desatara un caos.

– Si – Deidara frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras miraba a Itachi. La verdad era que no entendía lo que decían pero no porque fuera artista o algún tipo de idiota, sino porque estaban hablando de asuntos muy específicos y él no tenía antecedentes – De hecho, creo que he compartido la mesa junto a ustedes más de lo que planeaba – miró su reloj de muñeca y notó que hacía 15 minutos había pasado la hora que Sasori le había indicado – un amigo vendrá por mi y debo retirarme para no hacerlo esperar, mucho gusto –

– No, por favor Deidara san – Orochimaru se paró al mismo tiempo que él – Como dije no es necesario que se retire –

Al modelo aquello le causó una mala sensación. Estaba consiente de que aquel hombre no pretendía congraciarse con él por ser quien era, porque siendo Deidara Namikaze era nadie, sin embargo tampoco parecía que su actitud fuese desinteresada. Volvió a mirar a Itachi.

– De hecho – continuó Orochimaru – Tiene razón, creo que hemos pasado demasiado tiempo en esto – miró a Itachi – Será mi culpa si debes retrasar tu agenda así que creo que es mejor que lo dejemos por hoy. Te enviré el resto de las dudas con mi asistente –

Entonces Deidara entendió que Orochimaru sólo lo estaba usando como pretexto para huir del Uchiha.

– Si eso te parece una mejor opción – Aparentemente Itachi no tenía la intención de argumentar con el otro hombre y así salieron del restaurante.

Quince minutos antes de que aquello ocurriera, Sasori llegó al lugar donde se había citado con Deidara sólo para descubrir que su amigo no estaba ahí.

– Ese mocoso – gruñó – no me sorprende – y a pesar de que estuvo tentado a abandonarlo de nueva cuenta optó por estacionar el auto y buscarlo con la vista.

Cinco minutos después Deidara aún no aparecía así que, descartó llamarlo a su celular y revisó su registro de llamada para marcar al número con el que anteriormente su amigo se había comunicado.

Escuchó los tono de marcado y después, en eco, un _moshi moshi_ por la bocina y a unos metros suyos. Al girar la mirada se encontró con un hombre alto, con pinta de guardaespaldas, recargado en un auto negro. Resopló y colgó.

Caminó hasta él y se aclaró la garganta – Buenas tardes – saludó en voz alta viendo como el otro seguía observando su celular, creyendo que la anterior llamada se había cortado de manera no intencional – Mi nombre es Sasori, estoy buscando a Deidara – como respuesta el guardaespaldas se giró y lo observó dudoso, como si no creyera que le estuviera hablando a él.

Diez minutos después de que se presentasen y ambos llegaran a un entendimiento sobre quién era Deidara y la razón por la que estaban en aquel lugar, Sasori tenía una mueca de indiferencia y enfado por tener que esperar mientras que Kisame, el guardaespaldas, lo observaba de reojo pensando que los individuos bizarros sólo se juntaban con otros de la misma calidad.

Cuando Deidara salió del restaurante lo primero que vio fue la cabellera pelirroja de su amigo y cuando encontró sus ojos supo que estaba a punto de recibir otra de sus letanías respecto a que "Él no tenía su tiempo" y "Nunca más lo volvería a esperar", sin embargo cuando se iba a disculpar con Uchiha y su socio para ir a encontrarse con él, Orochimaru se le adelantó.

– Akatsuna no Sasori – el mayor de todos los presentes esbozó una sonrisa y fue directamente hacia el mencionado, quién desvió la mirada de un lado a otro buscando una ruta de escape y arrugó el entrecejo al descubrir que no había alguna.

– Orochimaru – gruñó.

– Tenía mucho tiempo sin verte – Orochimaru sonrió sabiendo que Sasori sufría con su presencia – Justamente había querido hacer un cita contigo hace unos días pero aparentemente nunca tienes tiempo –

– Estoy ocupado – soltó parco el pelirrojo – y siempre lo voy a estar si se trata de ti –

– Increíble – Orochimaru comenzó a reír – ¿aún sigues molesto por lo del museo? –

– Toda la vida – respondió el joven inmediatamente.

Deidara, que se había quedado detrás junto con Itachi, por fin pudo recordar de dónde se le hacía conocido Orochimaru. Aquel hombre había trabajado con Sasori tiempo atrás y su amigo lo odiaba.

– Pero tengo un proyecto que se adecua perfecto a tus habilidades – Orochimaru continuó con la sonrisa – te aseguro que te interesará, de hecho, justo ahora te puedo presentar a uno de mis socios… –

– No, no me interesa – cortó Sasori inmediatamente – te lo dije, jamás volveré a trabajar contigo. Deidara, vámonos –

El modelo saltó sobre su lugar y se sintió extraño pues tanto Itachi como Orochimaru lo observaron fijamente – Permiso – se despidió en voz baja, ahora menos que nunca podía hacer esperar al pelirrojo.

Uchiha se sorprendió de que Sasori fuese el amigo que recogería a Deidara. Y comenzaba a pensar que toda su semana había estado llena de coincidencias extrañas. Pues Sasori era un arquitecto reconocido, el más famoso de todo Japón y la persona que Orochimaru y él habían deseado contactar para que se hiciese cargo del diseño del nuevo edificio.

– Deidara san – Orochimaru detuvo al modelo con otra sonrisa - ¿No nos habías mencionado que eras amigo de Sasori? –

– eeh – Deidara se dio cuenta de que cuando usaba aquel disfraz era menos elocuente – Si, es mi amigo… conocido – rectificó cuando recibió una mirada matadora del pelirrojo – sólo nos tratamos, algunas veces –

– Entonces, ya no sólo me intrigas sino que me pareces fantástico – Deidara fue incapaz de entender hacía dónde pretendía ir Orochimaru - ¿Qué te parece Itachi? ¿No crees que Deidara sería un estupendo diseñador para la sección de remodelación?, ¿Te gustaría trabajar en el proyecto? – Se dirigió por último a Deidara.

– No – Sasori contestó inmediatamente, al tiempo que Itachi los evaluaba y respondía – Nunca he visto su trabajo y dudo que sea bueno, recuerda que queremos a un profesional reconocido y no a un artista amateur –

La verdad es que Deidara no tenía pensado en aceptar un trabajo como diseñador cuando estaba de vacaciones, pero el _No_ que soltó inmediatamente Sasori mezclado con el despreció a su persona de las palabras de Itachi lo hizo lanzar un gruñido.

– Me encantaría – dijo sin pensar.

– Pues eso es estupendo, para mi es un honor que trabajases con nosotros. Y Sasori igual sería un honor que consideraras trabajar en el proyecto. Estoy seguro de que te gustaría colaborar con un amigo cercano, considéralo y llámame –

– No lo creo – el pelirrojo gruñó y tomó a Deidara de la muñeca para llevarlo con él. No soportaba un segundo más en presencia de Orochimaru.

Por su parte Itachi sólo los vio partir. Él al igual que su socio querían a Sasori en el proyecto porque su nombre en aquella nueva construcción, definitivamente, traería muchas donaciones pero seguía sorprendido, realmente no había imaginado que Deidara conociese a alguien como el pelirrojo.

– ¡Me impresiona! – Kisame se acercó a Itachi tan pronto se quedó solo – o Deidara es un acosador con un plan muy bien elaborado o tiene mucha suerte –

Itachi observó a su amigo con detenimiento y entró a su propio auto – La verdad, ya no sé – contestó.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! ^_^ disculpen la tardanza.

* * *

**Capítulo: 5**

En la semana anterior a Deidara le habían pasado una cantidad de cosas interesantes y, de acuerdo a su escala personal, no muy buenas.

Le hubiese gustado decir que nada de lo ocurrido era su culpa y que sus desgracias se originaban únicamente a causa de Itachi Uchiha pero, probablemente, Sasori le volaría los sesos si lo decía en voz alta o si sospechaba, siquiera, que lo pensaba así. Su amigo pelirrojo estaba absurdamente molesto con él.

Todo se había descontrolado dos días después de que tuviera su comida con Itachi. Esa mañana recibió una llamada desde un número no identificado en su teléfono móvil y, a pesar de que no era su costumbre, decidió contestar pensando en cierto pelinegro. Después de todo, la última vez que respondió a una llamada desconocida terminó comiendo con Uchiha.

Para ese entonces ya había olvidado que aceptó trabajar para Orochimaru y le sorprendió que la voz de un hombre joven, encargado de recursos humanos en el proyecto del centro de rehabilitación, lo contactara pidiendo una cita para la firma de su contrato.

En un principio pensó en negarse pero, la verdad, no tenía ganas de hacerlo ni tenía caso intentar mentirse diciendo que no quería firmar porque los últimos 2 días había estado planeando una manera en la que, ya fuera siendo modelo o un desaliñado artista, pudiese tener otro encuentro con Uchiha. El trabajo iba a ser su excusa.

Lo anterior, no fue algo fácil de aceptar pues significaba reconocer que sentía cierto grado de atracción hacia aquel hombre que lo sacaba de sus casillas, pero se consolaba diciendo que ahí había algo más. Le gustaba, sí, pero también planeaba la forma de hacerlo pagar por la horrible falta que había cometido al llamarlo "Feo". La comida que compartieron para nada contaba como una disculpa.

Pensaba que si trabajaba en aquel proyecto tendría más de una oportunidad para interactuar con Itachi. Por eso ignoró todas las advertencias que Sasori le dio aquel día sobre Orochimaru y fijó una cita con él para esa tarde.

No dudó respecto a su decisión y se presentó a firmar su contrato disfrazado. Orochimaru, Itachi y varios miembros del staff de Uchiha lo habían conocido en ese aspecto y no pensaba dejar que nadie lo relacionara con el "Deidara modelo". Tampoco quería lidiar con las especulaciones de la prensa si se llegaba a saber que había aceptado un trabajo como aquel.

Al interior no sólo deseaba buscar una manera de vengarse de Itachi, sino que también quería distraerse, sentirse libre y humano.

Debido a su profesión, toda la vida había fingido una actitud cándida que no desentonara con su aspecto y siempre recibió un trato especial debido a ello. Casi nadie lo tomaba enserio y muy pocos eran capaces de decirle lo que pensaban sobre él de una forma franca. El hecho de que Itachi se tomara con calma y cierto grado de humor los peores aspectos de su personalidad, no iba a negar, le gustaba.

Al presentarse en recursos humanos no tuvo mayor problema con la documentación y separar "sus personalidades" porque, si bien su nombre artístico, y por el que todos lo conocían, era Deidara Uzumaki, su nombre real era Deidara Namikaze. Además, parte de su disfraz incluía identificaciones con fotos suyas en aquel aspecto.

Se sentía tan lleno de emoción que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que firmaba.

– – – – – –– – – ––– – – –– – – – – –

El lugar donde trabajaba Akatsuna no Sasori, el mejor amigo y mentor de Deidara, era un edificio de 10 pisos diseñado por él mismo; una de las creaciones por la que se sentía más orgulloso. Era su santuario, el sitio donde gustaba pasar todo su día y un lugar tan sagrado que casi sintió que se le formaba una ulcera cuando Kabuto Yakushi, su traidor ex empleado, apareció en la puerta de su oficina sin cita ni anunciarse.

– Kabuto – Sasori dejó que el nombre escapara de sus labios mientras formaba un gesto enfadado – ¿Qué haces en mi oficina? –

– Vengo a entregar esto de parte de Orochimaru sama – el antes mencionado le mostró un par de folders en sus manos – y no te enfades con tu secretaria, podría colarme en este lugar sin ser notado tantas veces como quisiera – se acomodó los anteojos que usaba con un gesto arrogante.

En respuesta Sasori gruñó – Lo que quiera Orochimaru, él ya sabe que no me interesa – había veces que se sentía como un disco rayado.

Kabuto le sonrió levemente – Si, lo sé. Pero estos papeles sobre Deidara… Namikaze, pueden hacerte cambiar de opinión – le extendió un folder que llevaba consigo.

El pelirrojo le sostuvo la mirada sin tomar lo que le ofrecía – y ¿Yo que tengo que ver en eso? –

– Mucho si decides trabajar con Orochimaru sama, pero ahora realmente nada – se encogió de hombros – es sólo que me temo que mi línea de investigación me lleva a pensar que Deidara Namikaze es el mismo Deidara Uzumaki ¿Estoy en un error? –

Sasori gruñó a modo de respuesta – De nuevo, no tengo nada que ver en eso – sentía que su interlocutor le estaba dándole malas noticias de manera sutil.

– Del tiempo que trabajamos juntos – Kabuto espació las palabras con algo de gusto – La única persona que podía importarte lo suficiente era Deidara Uzumaki san, y dado que ahora trabaja para nosotros, bajo un contrato que le ocasiona muchas desventajas, creo que te gustaría que rescribiéramos algunas cláusulas de su contratación a cambio de que accedieras a trabajar para Orochimaru sama – depositó los papeles que traía sobre la mesa – no lo culpes por ser descuidado, la verdad es que tú también fuiste engañado por mis habilidades legales alguna vez – y con una sonrisa victoriosa lo reverenció – un gusto volver a vernos Sa so ri –

Cuando Kabuto abandonó el lugar, el pelirrojo observó desganado lo que recién le entregaron y a pesar de no tener la intención de salvar a Deidara en su nuevo desastre, la curiosidad pudo más que él – Ese mocoso idiota, ahora qué habrá hecho –

– – – – – –– – – ––– – – –– – – – – –

Deidara intentó rascarse la cabeza sin desacomodar la peluca de cabellos castaños que la cubría antes de bajarse del auto de Sasori y observar la construcción frente a sus ojos. Aquel era el edificio en el que iban a trabajar durante los próximos meses.

Era incapaz de negar que se sentía nervioso y temblaba por la expectativa, pero a Sasori, quien también bajaba de su auto, no se lo diría. En esa semana ya le había confesado cosas muy vergonzosas como para seguir destruyendo su imagen ante él.

– Te lo advertí Deidara – Sasori usaba ese tono cansino que solía dirigirle cuando estaba harto – Qué no te inmiscuyeras con Orochimaru –

Como respuesta el mencionado le gruñó – Dale algo de crédito, tú también fuiste engañado por él una vez –

Sasori lo miró mal recordando que Kabuto había usado esas mismas palabras – Pero a diferencia de ti, no arrastré a nadie conmigo – su amigo caminó hasta llegar a par suyo.

– uhn – el modelo observó el edificio, intentando controlar la reciente excitación que había embargado su cuerpo.

– ¿Y bien? – preguntó el pelirrojo también observando la construcción.

Como respuesta Deidara le sonrió confiado – Te gustará lo que haré con este lugar –

El par, pelirrojo y castaño, caminaron para ingresar a las instalaciones provisionales del centro de rehabilitación y Deidara intentó fingir que no estaba emocionado sólo para que Sasori no se siguiera quejando o recordándole que por ser un "Mocoso estúpido" estaban ahí. Ya habían repasado esa escena una cantidad incontable de veces.

– Debería de dejar de hacer cosas por ti – Sasori se adelantó para evaluar la estructura del lugar – Aprenderías algo si tuvieras que enfrentar las consecuencias de tus actos imprudentes –

El modelo suspiró – No era para tanto – se estaba hartando de recibir tanta reprimenda – sólo tendría que hacer publicidad y… la exclusividad era imposible, tengo otros contratos. Nada que un buen abogado no pudiera arreglar – la verdad era que sabía perfectamente que aquellos dos detalles no eran los más graves del contrato que antes había firmado, pero ya tenía uno nuevo, así que lo pasado, pasado, y ahora ya no tenía caso pensar en ello.

– Incluso afectabas a tu tía, ¿crees que eso no perjudicaría tu imagen? –

Deidara volvió a gruñir frustrado antes de señalarse a si mismo y fingir una sonrisa – y ¿Crees que nadie le creería a esta linda e inocente cara que fui engañado por ese viejo de Orochimaru? –

– Creerían que eres un idiota – Sasori desvió la mirada con un gesto pétreo, sabiendo que, probablemente, de mantenerse mirando a su amigo le daría la razón respecto a que era inocente a pesar de conocerlo perfectamente.

Ellos dos tenían una relación muy definida. A pesar de que Deidara ya sabía comportarse, Sasori no había abandonado su complejo de senpai y pasaba la mayoría del tiempo diciéndole al menor cómo y qué hacer, razón por la cual el rubio se relajaba cuando estaba a su lado y se permitía ser descuidado.

Sin importar que algunas veces Deidara no estuviera de acuerdo con el mayor _generalmente_ lo obedecía y cuando no lo hacía, aunque renegara, Sasori siempre lo salvaba en sus metidas de pata. Eso último incluía: firmar un contrato para trabajar con Orochimaru, su acérrimo enemigo, logrando imponer como condición que el nombre artístico de Deidara, ni su relación con el proyecto, se diera a conocer a nadie que no fuera Orochimaru y su abogado Kabuto.

– – – – – –– – – ––– – – –– – – – – –

– ¡Bienvenidos!, mucho gusto en conocerlos – ambos habían estado tan absortos en su pelea que no se dieron cuenta cuando un joven se acercó hasta ellos y con una voz semi jovial los reverenció – Mi nombre es Uchiha Shisui soy el actual director de obra. Ustedes deben ser Namikaze Deidara san y – le dedicó una sonrisa excesivamente feliz al pelirrojo – Akatsuna no Sasori san –

– uhn mucho gusto – Deidara reaccionó rápidamente y con una reverencia le devolvió el saludo, pero Sasori no hizo ni un movimiento.

– Es un gusto conocerlo por fin – Shisui no paraba de sonreírle al gesto apático del pelirrojo y eso le hizo recordar a Deidara que su amigo también era bastante famoso – el equipo y en especial yo estamos muy emocionados porque por fin aceptara la invitación para trabajar con nosotros –

El modelo comenzaba a sentir un ligero malestar por ser ignorado e iba a intentar hacer notar su presencia cuando su amigo gruñó – Tú… – Sasori entrecerró los ojos, resopló y contestó con tono irritado – No he venido a socializar – Deidara jamás pensaba en el pelirrojo como alguien grosero, si bien era una persona que perdía la paciencia fácilmente, pocas veces lo escuchaba molestarse con alguien que recién conocía.

– …Ah – Shisui sostuvo su sonrisa y ladeó la cabeza ligeramente – Claro, entonces comencemos el recorrido – había algo extraño en aquel joven, era casi como si el hecho de que Sasori estuviese ahí le causara gracia.

El recorrido no duró mucho tiempo pues Shisui les mostró el plano del centro de rehabilitación sin entrar en detalle, y mientras caminaban al ala que Deidara se encargaría de decorar les explicó de manera somera que se pretendía hacer en cada lugar.

– Es aquí donde Namikaze san comenzará – Miró a Deidara y le señaló con una mano la amplia habitación que estaba destinada a ser la sala de espera – los planos, las ideas generales y especificas, así como el presupuesto y formatos están en su oficina. Por aquí –

A pesar de que por un momento Deidara se preocupó por lo que tendría que hacer y cómo lo haría, cuando Shisui le mostró las habitaciones de las que se encargaría se relajó. Sasori le había enseñado nociones básicas de arquitectura y, la verdad, él era muy bueno, si necesitaba alguna crítica estaba seguro de que el pelirrojo se la daría más que gustoso.

– Lo dejo aquí para que se acostumbre a su lugar de trabajo y respecto a la oficina de Sasori san… – Shisui aún tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras pretendía abandonar a Deidara y llevar consigo al pelirrojo cuando éste lo interrumpió.

– Yo trabajaré en el mismo lugar que Deidara – Sasori utilizó un tono de voz parco.

Shisui hizo una imperceptible mueca – Tenemos preparado una oficina para usted solo. Este espacio es para uso personal –

– No importa – Sasori fue directo a la silla detrás del escritorio que ahora era de Deidara y se sentó

A Uchiha no pareció gustarle aquella decisión e intentó convencerlo – Pero, su equipo técnico y ases… –

– Mira – el pelirrojo lo interrumpió bastante irritado – en mi contrato se estipula claramente que tengo libertad absoluta respecto a tiempo, lugar y forma de trabajo, siempre y cuando cumpla con mis obligaciones no es necesario que tenga una oficina ni que me presente en este lugar más de lo que considere, así que si quiero trabajar en este lugar lo voy a hacer. De hecho – Sasori entrelazó las manos y recargó los codos en el escritorio – no necesito equipo técnico porque tengo a mi propia gente, así que habla con quien debas hablar y liquídalos. Tampoco necesito un director de obra. –

– Danna – Deidara abrió la boca con sorpresa.

Shisui pareció sorprenderse, pero sólo le duró unos instantes pues a continuación negó con la cabeza para calmarse y suspiró con pesar – Puede instalarse aquí si así lo desea y respecto a su equipo técnico podemos hablar de ello después. Sin embargo va a tener que hacer juntas y reuniones conmi… –

Sasori bufó – claro que no. No quiero a ningún incompetente a mi lado ni escuchar basura de ignorantes – Deidara seguía sin salir de su asombro. Sabía que su amigo tenía fama de comportarse como diva cuando se trataba de un proyecto, pero jamás había tenido la oportunidad de verlo en acción.

– ¡Incom…– Shisui no se veía para nada contento e iba perder la compostura pero se volvió a relajar – Si me disculpan – y salió de la oficina con elegancia pero de manera intempestiva. Deidara que estaba cerca de la puerta lo escuchó murmurar un "_eso cree él_" cargado de un tono desafiante.

– Imbécil – masculló Sasori justo cuando Deidara y él se vieron solos.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Cuestionó el rubio viendo que Shisui desaparecía de su vista marcando su celular.

– Orochimaru me está fastidiando, él y Kabuto – Sasori fingió calma pero Deidara que lo conocía perfectamente no se lo creyó.

– … hnm ¿Danna? –

– ¿No sabes quién es ese? –

Deidara se rascó la peluca – ¿Otro Uchiha? –

– Él es quien se atrevió a tocar mi obra de arte. ¡Él remodeló mi museo! –

El rubio se hizo hacia atrás un paso. Conocía perfectamente a Sasori y sabía que cuando le daba un ataque de locura, le daba. Ahora Deidara recordaba perfectamente el incidente del museo que, a grandes rasgos, era el proyecto que ocasionó la enemistad entre su amigo y Orochimaru.

Una de las características de los trabajos de Sasori era su perpetuidad. Una vez que sus diseños se materializaban en una obra de arte de cemento y metal, la estructura y cada uno de los detalles debían permanecer de esa manera por la eternidad. Todos los contratos del pelirrojo le aseguraban que los "dueños" jamás osarían a modificar o ampliar cualquiera de sus obras, salvo expresa orden gubernamental, en aras del bien público y su seguridad; así que cuando Orochimaru compró al abogado de Sasori, Kabuto, y lograron engañarlo para pasar por alto esa clausula Sasori juró que algún día lo mataría.

– Entonces, él fue el encargado del proyecto de remodelación del museo – Deidara se rascó la mejilla recordando aquel día en que Sasori explotó, junto con él, 20 kg de C4 en una zona deshabitada mientras gritaba "Muere maldito, muere".

– Fue quien aprobó que hicieran ESO con mi obra de arte – Sasori se levantó del asiento y le dio la espalda para acariciar la pared de la oficina – no voy a trabajar con él –

– ¿Puedes trabajar sin director de obra? –

– Puedo, es mejor si no me estorban –

Deidara suspiró – No creo que puedas hacerlo de lado tan fácilmente –

– – – – – –– – – ––– – – –– – – – – –

Shisui, por su parte, sostenía una charla con su mejor amigo Itachi por teléfono.

– Tu diseñador y el arquitecto ya están aquí – comentó con voz enfadada después de que intercambiaron los saludos y charla típica de amigos.

– _¿Qué te ocurre?_ – en ese momento Itachi estaba en su oficina, hasta el tope de deberes, pero pudo identificar perfectamente que su amigo estaba preocupado.

– Nada – contestó Shisui con un suspiro y debido a eso Itachi dejó de lado los papeles que firmaba.

– _¿Hay algún problema con ellos? _– desde un principio el empresario dudó respecto a contratar a alguien como Deidara pues, incluso le agradaba, no lo conocía lo suficiente ni tenía los antecedentes necesarios para considerarlo adecuado. A pesar de que Orochimaru le había asegurado que tenerlo a él era la única manera en que conseguirían a Sasori, y el pelirrojo valía mucho, nunca llegó a convencerse del todo – _¿Hay algún problema con Namikaze?_ –

– Con Namikaze san, no… él no es el problema – Shisui se acarició las sienes – Es Sasori san quien no viene muy dispuesto a acatar nuestro plan de trabajo –

– _¡ah! _– Itachi volvió a arreglar sus papeles –_ entonces el problema es el arquitecto…_ – eso lo consideraba una sorpresa.

Shisui le sonrió al teléfono con un gesto autosuficiente – Necesito tu permiso para que no sea un problema, sé que Orochimaru dejó esta parte del proceso en tus manos y de acuerdo al contrato no necesariamente tengo que hacer caso a las demandas de Sasori san, pero voy a tener que presionar un poco ¿Estas bien con eso? –

Itachi se lo pensó unos segundos – _arréglalo como lo creas conveniente. Alguien como Akatsuna no arruinaría un trabajo sólo por tener problemas con uno de los inversionistas pero me gustaría mantenerlo lo más contento posible, así todo será más fácil_ –

– Bien, entonces déjamelo a mi Itachi – Shisui iba a cortar la llamada cuando recordó algo – Por cierto, ahora que conocí a Namikaze no parece tan excéntrico como lo describiste, se ve… bueno es feo el pobre pero, hasta con eso, parece normal –

–_ Sí_ – Itachi siguió con el papeleo – _si no te escucha llamarlo así deberá ser normal. De cualquier forma quiero que le tomes especial atención, sigo sin estar seguro de su contratación. Si puedes averiguar algo sobre él y supervisar su trabajo estaría bastante bien_ –

– Eso haré entonces, aunque deberías encargarte tú de eso, después de todo, si le gustas es más fácil que te cuente las cosas a ti. ¿Recuerdas?, como hacíamos antes –

Itachi le sonrió al teléfono levemente – _Estoy ocupado para seguir haciendo esas niñerías. Además comienzo a darle el beneficio de la duda y creo que todo ha sido una coincidencia_ –

– ¡Claro! – Shisui ironizó – ambos sabemos que no sería ni tu primer ni único acosador. No es momento para que comiences a ser modesto, tal vez esto último sí fue coincidencia, pero no los otros encuentros que tuvieron –

– _Estuviste hablando con Kisame_ – dedujo Itachi pues aquella había sido la misma conclusión de su guardaespaldas.

– Un poco, pero si ambos pensamos lo mismo debe ser por algo. Namikaze está obviamente enamorado de ti. Siempre te he tenido un poco de env…–

– – – – – –– – – ––– – – –– – – – – –

– En fin – Deidara se balanceó ligeramente hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras veía a Sasori rasguñar y acariciar la pared como si quisiese cuartearla y resanarla sólo con tocarla – yo… creo que voy al baño –

La verdad era que no tenía necesidad de ir al sanitario, pero estaba seguro de que si se mantenía en aquella habitación Sasori podría descargar su ira en contra suya y no estaba preparado para eso.

Al salir de SU oficina (Ya después se encargaría de obligar a su amigo a tomar su propio lugar de trabajo) se dedicó a mirar la construcción imaginando cómo se encargaría de arreglarla. Podía ver los colores, el inmobiliario, la iluminación e incluso a los niños con sus padres recorriendo los pasillos, cuando escuchó su nombre.

Se giró hacía donde provenía el sonido, se encontró a Shisui quien aún sostenía su plática por móvil y, tras escucharlo hablar unos segundos, descubrió que también hablaba de Sasori y que su interlocutor era Itachi.

Aunque después la conversación tomó un cariz extraño y… ¡Ese idiota también lo había llamado feo!

Apretó los puños y dio un par de pasos hacia el director de la obra, dispuesto a decirle unas cuantas verdades. Evidentemente Shisui no lo veía venir pues seguía con su alharaca respecto a adular a Itachi y decir que él estaba enamorado de Uchiha. "¡Como si fuese evidente!, ¡Como si lo conociera!"...

Sin embargo en vez de golpear a Shisui, como había sido su primera intención, le arrebató el celular de la mano con un gesto brusco.

– ¡¿QUIÉN ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE TI?!, ¡UHN! ¡¿QUIÉN PODRÍA ESTARLO?! –

Itachi, que había pasado a revisar su agenda y hacer anotaciones, dejó caer su lapicero y separó el teléfono de su oreja encogiéndose porque aquel grito lo dejó prácticamente sordo – ¿Deidara? –

– Sí, soy Deidara, ¡Se puede saber ¿qué le has estado diciendo a la gente para que piensen que me puede gustar alguien como tú?! –

Shisui también se encogió debido al grito y luego dio un paso hacia atrás, aquel castaño le acababa de meter un susto tremendo – ...aarh… –

– ¡Claro!, tú debes creerte la persona más atractiva del planeta ¿verdad?, teniendo personas tan idiotas diciéndote sarta de tonterías que te las crees ¿verdad?, uhn, pues fíjate que YO NO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI, JAMÁS PODRÍA ESTARLO, ¡CREIDO IMBÉCIL! – y justo después le colgó, no esperó a escuchar su respuesta – ¡Y tú! – le gritó esta vez al Uchiha que tenía enfrente mientras le lanzaba el teléfono móvil y le atinaba directo en la frente, entre ceja y ceja – Me vuelves a llamar como lo hiciste y te mato –

La visión de su interlocutor se inundó de estrellitas debido al golpe y agarró el teléfono en el aire como pudo. Shisui vio a Deidara alejarse dando fuertes pisadas cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

– moshi moshi – dijo con tono de voz perturbado

– _Bien, parece que estás vivo_ – aquel era Itachi

– Ese tipo está loco, acaba de amenazarme de muerte y parecía que iba enserio –

Su amigo se rió levemente – _Pues suerte con eso_ –

– ¿Cómo suerte? – Shisui tomó aire indignado – No puedes esperar que… ¿Te estás riendo?, ¡Itachi! –

– _Como te dije, ahora estoy ocupado. Maneja el asunto de Akatsuna y si le sigues la corriente a Deidara no tendrás problemas, mañana si tengo tiempo me ocuparé de eso_ –

– ¡Mañana!, ¡Si tienes tiempo! – Shisui lanzó un suspiro –… esta bien, sólo porque… creo que esta vez fue mi culpa. Nos vemos. –

Cuando le colgó a Itachi volvió a suspirar – Y todo porque quería a Sasori… – se susurró dejando caer los hombros.


End file.
